Blog użytkownika:XXLegendary-FuryXx/Desert Fury
thumb|~Desert~Ørken-samiec należący do gatunku Pustynnych Furii, ze względu na to, że jest nieco mniejszy od pozostałych Furii zaliczany również do Furii Karłowatych. Ogólny Opis Wygląd Ørken, jako przedstawiciel Pustynnych Furii, ma trochę mniejsze thumb|96px|wyglądrozmiary niż pozostałe Furie. Nie posiada skrzydeł, ale brak umiejętności latania nadrabia niesamowitą zwinnością i szybkością (w której dorównuje Nocnym Furiom). Ma duże, złote oczy. Jego łuski są brązowej barwy, a na jego grzbiecie ciągnie się niewidoczy pas, który rozświetla się na złoto w chwili, gdy smok zaczyna biec. Siedlisko i dieta Żywi sie wężami, małymi jaszczurkami, a jak ma okazję, to również węgorzami. Zamieszkuje piaszczystą pustynię, położoną na północ od Berk. Cechy Sczególnethumb|188px|Orken-Desert Fury *'Terytorialność' - smok ten nie znosi intruzów na swoim terenie. *'Ciekawość' - wykazuje duże zainteresowanie znajdowanymi przez niego przedmiotami i innymi rzeczami, lubi odkrywać wszystko, co jest dla niego nowe i nieznane. *'Strachliwość' - bywa on bardzo strachliwy w towarzystwie nowo poznanych smoków czy ludzi, boi sie śniegu ze względu na jego niską temperaturę. Historia thumb|Obrazek pokazuje mniej więcej jak sie zmienił ten gatunek thumb|left|138px|Przerobione na PS Powstanie gatunku Gatunek, którego przedstawicielem jest Ørken, nie od zawsze nosi nazwę Pustynna Furia. Zanim cechy gatunku uległy znacznym przemianom, smoki te nazywano Złotymi Furiami. Były one blisko spokrewnione z Sand Wraithami i Nocnymi Furiami, a trochę dalej nawet z Legendarnymi Furiami. Żyły w Ukrytym Świecie, gdzie przyćmiewały inne smoki blaskiem swych lśniących, złotych łusek, które niedługo potem stały się przyczyną zagłady tego gatunku. Bowiem ich połyskujące łuski nie tylko zachwycały pięknem, ale też kusiły swą barwą i cennością. A jak już niejednokrotnie się okazało, natura ludzka jest chciwa i żądna kosztowności. Tak więc ludzie prześcigali się, by zdobyć drogocenne skóry Złotych Furii i szybko się na nich wzbogacić. Swoimi czynami skazali gatunek na wymarcie. Zrządzeniem losu, jedna para Złotych Furii przetrwała, jednak w czasie ucieczki przed ludźmi, Furie musiały porzucić na pustyni swoje jaja. Niestety pogoń szybko je dopadła, więc nie mogły wrócić do jaj i świeżo wyklute smoczęta musiały radzić sobie same. Ponieważ nie miał kto nauczyć je latać, nigdy nie nabyły tej umiejętności. Skrzydła okazały się zbędne i po czasie smoki je utraciły. Przez lata gatunek robił się mniejszy, ale zyskiwał na szybkości. Gady te zaczęły żywić się wężami i jaszczurkami, chowały się przed skwarem pod piaskiem lub w jaskiniach. Przez panujące tam upały i piasek ich łuski zbrązowiały. Pod wpływem tak dużych zmian, jakie zaszły w ich wyglądzie, ludzie zaczęli nazywać nowo powstały gatunek Pustynnymi Furiami. Nikt już nie pamiętał, że kiedyś były olśniewającymi Złotymi Furiami. Większość Pustynnych Furii rozdzieliła się, idąc w swoim kierunku, aż Ørken został sam. W końcu podjął się wyzwania i ruszył na trwającą osiem dni wyprawę. Przez pierwsze cztery dni nie działo się nic ciekawego, w koło tylko piasek,skwar.....burze piaskoweXDNapotkał on również swego kuzyna -Sand Wraitha, I choć bywa agresywny nasza Pustynna furia wiedziała że nieopodal musi być jakaś plaża,ponieważ Sand Wraith jest typem wodnym , więc wbijając się w otoczenie zaczął go śledzic ponad 2 dni,gdy nie natrafił na burzę pustynną i musiał się ukryć, poczym znów musiał iśc przed siebie na własną łapę. Dzień piąty: Kierując się na północ, usłuszał dziwny szum, więc zaczął biec przed siebie, aż nagle zobaczył cudowny widok. Było to Morze, od razu zadowolony wskoczył do wody i gonił za węgorzami (pływał tak doskonale, jak aligator albo krokodyl).Pływając usłyszał on ryk, wyjrzał z wody i dostrzegł dziwnego smoka z jeźdcem na grzbiecie. Gdy obserwował jak się oddalają, jego ciekawska natura nakazała mu sprawdzić to niespotykane zjawisko, więc zaczął gnać za nimi. Gdy wylądowali, Ørken szybko przyhamował i schował się za skałami.Uważnie obserwował człowieka, który kopał dół przy kaktusach. Zaskoczony zauważył, że nie ma przy nim smoka. Nagle usłyszał za sobą warczenie, więc natychmiast znieruchomiał. Po chwili smok zaatakował, jednak Desert okazał się szybszy, zrobił unik i drasnął przeciwnika - niestety - w siodło. Zorientował się, że to Furia (za którymi nie przepadał),zaczęli się gryźć, drapać pazurami i ziać w siebie nawzajem ogniem. Po chwili jeździec rodzielił walczące smoki i uspokoił Szczerbatka.Tak, Szczerbatka. Czkawka wyruszył na nieznaną dotąd pustynię, aby zdobyć korzeń kaktusa dla Śledzika, który zamierzał zbadać jego właściwości i ewentualne lecznicze zastosowania.Desert stał przerażony, Czkawka widząc tego nietypowego smoka bez skrzydeł, zbliżył się i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, powiedział:- "Hej mały." - Desert odsunął się, zerkając nieufnie. - "Nie bój się, jak chcesz to zostaniemy przyjaciółmi". Pustynna Furia podeszła do Czkawki i po chwili wahania, okazała zaufanie. Zaraz po tym, Desert zaczął skakać z radości z wywalonym jęzorem. Tymczasem Czkawka zaczął się zastanawiać nad imieniem dla nowego towarzysza. W poszukiwaniu inspiracji, rozejrzał się po dość ubogim krajobrazie i zawołał z zadowoleniem: - "O, już wiem! Będziesz się nazywał Ørken, od pustyni. Może być?"thumb|220px|Orken Poznaje CZkawkęØrken przewrócił chłopaka i z entuzjazmem zaczął go lizać po twarzy.Robiło sie dośc późno więc chłopak postanowił że lepiej by było nie latać po nocy i dla odmiany przenocować na pustyni. Ale pojawił się kolejny problem. Jak zabrać na Berk nielota? Przecież przed nimi daleka droga. Rozwiązanie podsunął mu Ørken, z ochotą zanużając się w wodzie. Wyszło na to, że będzie musiał za nimi płynąć. Czkawka i Szczerbatek ruszyli. Jeździec wciąż zerkał na płynącego smoka, wziął pod uwagę, że wody robią sie coraz zimniejsze. Gdy porządnie się ochłodziło, poprosił Szczerbatka, aby za pomocą swojego ognia ocieplał wodę przed Desertem. Podróżowali tak co najmniej 2 dni. thumb|130px|Pierwszy śnieg,zrobiony w 2013r.-art by me;) Dzień ósmy: I tak oto ósmego dnia dobiegła końca wędrówka Ørkena. Akurat dotarli na Berk podczas opadu śniegu.Ørken wpłynął do zatoki, wyszedł na brzeg i strząsnął z siebie wodę. Zauważył przed sobą taki biały, dziwny piasek, dotknął go i polizał, po czym szybko wskoczył na dach jednego z domów i zaczął sie trząśc jak osika. Nagle wybiegł podekscytowany Śledzik, chcąc dowiedzieć się od Czkawki, czy przywiózł mu to, o co prosił. Kiedy jeździec pokazał mu Deserta, chłopak zemdlał z wrażenia. Po chwili zjawiła się reszta grupy. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni wyglądem nowego smoka i próbowali ustalić jego pochodzenie. Wyglądał przecież bardzo podobnie do Szczerbatka, a więc ogółem do Furii, ale zastanawiający był brak skrzydeł. Postanowili znaleźć odpowiednią nazwę dla nowo poznanego gatunku. Każdy miał swoją propozycję. Śledzik wymyślił Pustynną Furię, Sączysmarkowi wymarzył się Bezskrzydły, Kolczasty lub Złotooki, a Czkawka zasugerował Słoneczną Furię. Ostatecznie przeszedł pomysł Śledzika. Później Czkawka pokazał Ørkenowi swój dom. Smok od razu wskoczył na legowisko Szczerbatka, który po chwili go stamtąd wygonił. Przestraszony Ørken wdrapał sie na belkę pod sufitem i został tam na noc. Tak oto mijały dni, a Czkawka ujeżdzając od czasu do czasu Ørkena odkrył, że jest on bardzo szybką Furią i nawet Szczerbatek miał problem z dogonieniem go w biegu. Czasem Czkawaka wraz ze Śledzikiem wspominali coś o Złotych Furiach, a wtedy Ørken spogladał na Szczerbatka i marzył by mieć skrzydła. W ten oto sposób zdobył nowych przyjaciół, którzy byli dla niego mili i troskliwi, być może znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi... Do czasu, gdy wszystko sie zmieniło, wyspa Berk coraz bardziej zapełniała się nowymi smokami, przez co była na celowniku wszystkich łowców smoków, w tym również Grimmela. Po pokonaniu łowców, Ørken wraz ze Szczerbatkiem, nowo poznaną Białą Furią i innymi smokami udali się do prawdziwego domu smoków - Ukrytego Świata. Przedtem jednak musieli pożegnać się z wikingami, co wcale nie było łatwe. Ale koniec końców, Ørken znalazł swój prawdziwy dom, choć na Berk było dobrze, to właśnie w Ukrytym Świecie poznał Legendarne Furie, swych przodków, a później również swoją partnerkę, jedną z Białych Furii, z którą miał dwójkę młodych. Arty dla mnie- Desert1.png|For me by-Nonthyl desert_fury___commision_by_44shadow44-d8m1uvj.jpg|Desert for me by-44Shadow44 Desert2.jpg|For me by-Mrstoxicmania Desert5.png|For me by-tothlessfury26 Desert3.jpg|For me by-techna Desert4.png|For me by-Falcon Desert6.png|For me by-eweeka dess.jpg|For me by-Luna-bk tt4.png|Art for me by-n-aechu Desert dla Legendary-Fury.png|Desert dla mnie od Dyfcia001 Desert dla XxLegendary-FuryXx.jpg|Desert dla mnie od Nataliax Pustynna Furia1.png|art dla mnie od -HeavenlyFury3 Gify^^ ' anigiff.gif|Desert anigifvvv.gif|Buddy thank you^^ Dd.gif|Hug^^ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.gif|So sweet^^ anigiffgfff.gif|Desert eye ' Od Autorki Jest to moja ostatnia z trzech zmyślonych Furii. Mojego Hati i Skolla mam od 2011 roku, a Ørken od 2012 ;) Nie chcę dalej dla siebie wymyslać, ponieważ wolę mieć te trzy szczególne dla mnie Furie niż grupę, Bóg wie na co. Za to wymyślam różne i robię różne dla innych osób z DA ;)Ale! kto wie,po trzeciej części moje smoki na pewną bedą mieć partnerki i maluchy^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki